


"I love him not, nor hate him not..."

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-09
Updated: 2005-09-09
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Things have changed.





	"I love him not, nor hate him not..."

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: "I love him not, nor hate him not..."   
Author: Michelle K.   
Archive: Lists, samfanfic.com - others, ask.   
Category: Sam/Josh, drabble (126 words), response to the Shakespeare challenge   
Rating: PG   
Summary: Things have changed.  
Disclaimer: Characters are Aaron's. Title is from Shakespeare's "As You Like It." 

*

**"I love him not, nor hate him not..." by Michelle K.**

Between them, there's a tangle of sheets and empty space. "Josh," he begins. His hand reaches out tentatively; he's living in some valley between longing to do nothing but touch him and wanting to do everything but let their bodies brush together. 

"Yeah?" Josh says. He's nonchalant, smirking, and Sam can remember when that used to make his knees weak. He remembers loving him, but the feelings can't be revived - even after doing this again.

It's nothing now, and Sam can't understand that. The opposite of love should be hate, but they bypassed that - even considering Amy and Ainsley and everyone else that's come between them. 

Now it's just indifference. 

"We can't do this anymore," Sam states simply. 

Josh's smile disappears; he says nothing. 

*end* 


End file.
